


Falling ever faster

by Anonymous



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Interlude, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So this is Christmas, and what have you done?Survived the end of the world, apparently.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Falling ever faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/gifts).



"Hey," the voice says, same soft intonation from the past and a lot of dreams; and Jack Dalton falls out of the hammock he's hung up in the ship's cargo bay.

"Long time no see," he says, a little blankly. "You gotta be that general, if that bottle holds liquor like it looks-"

"Peace offering, yeah, it's all for you." Mac's old grin-under-stress hasn't changed any. "I brought juice for me."

That's so typical that Jack has to laugh at it, hard enough it's a struggle to hold the glass of bubbly steady and clink it against Mac's concoction. It burns more than he remembers going down, homemade ferment is rough but so is the old stuff.

Still tastes like old times, though.

"I mean...what are you even doing here? You're saving the wor- everybody, and I'm just flying around doing my own thing. Like I do."

Falling up into black nights without a single familiar constellation, unmoored and unforgiven. There's a kind of grace to it, maybe.

"Yeah. Well...look, I dunno. It's Christmas, and I'm not dead, and you're not dead, and that seemed like it was worth celebrating."

Jack thinks about that, stops thinking, downs another glass instead. Maybe it is homemade. That would be in Mac's remit.

"Tell me about flying, maybe. If you want. In a way that even an agoraphobiac like me would understand."

He takes a deep breath, and tries.


End file.
